


Take and Humiliate

by Yemi Hikari (Yemi_Hikari)



Category: Neopets
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Crack, Gen, Humor, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24889147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yemi_Hikari/pseuds/Yemi%20Hikari
Summary: Idea that sprung from the fact that AAA Daily Dare and the Sloth Plot are going on at the same time; what if Sloth is the kidnapper?
Relationships: Aristotle A. Avinroo & Abigail Avinroo
Collections: MinorFandomFest





	1. March 1st – Meepits and Juice

Dr. Sloth sat in his nice metal chair at the space station. He was quite happy in his latest success so far in taking over the entire entire planet. His latest plan was to make everyone suffer. Everyone had been looking forward to yet another one of those stupid Daily Dare's since the one that had happened last year.

So, he had decided to kidnap AAA and Abigail to make sure that this Daily Dare was the hardest yet. He would force them to play games all day and get unbeatable scores that no one could beat. And, when they didn't beat them, he would do something even crueler. AAA was supposed to be the best gamer in all of Neopets, so there was no way he would be beaten.

Dr. Sloth watched the two child Neopets through the camera he had installed in the room that they were in. Abigail had already gone and taped her brother's mouth shut and he was trying to scream. Dr. Sloth laughed manically. Already AAA had realized that he and his sister were doomed because no one could beat their scores.

Dr. Sloth didn't notice a minion come up to him. "Sir, you do realize that AAA has been beat before at his high scores?"

"Nonsense, why would he have the title of best gamer then?" Dr. Sloth retorted.

The minion shook his head. "There is also the fact that playing the games like this may actually make his high scores not as unbeatable. It is scientifically proven to be so."

"Well, I have a backup plan. They have to score higher then me on those games to succeed, because I am the true game master!" Dr. Sloth retorted.

"And what did you score on this game?" The minion asked.

"I scored eleven points. I would like to see people beat that score." Dr. Sloth said with glee.

"I see…" The minion was not sure how sane the evil doctor was. "May I ask why you decided upon this game?"

"Well, see you do know that it is the Meepit's that are going to help me finally take over the world. Everyone knows that they are the final step." Dr. Sloth chided.

"Yes… I see. I have heard also that they were going to take over the world and not listen to you either." The minion stated.

"That's the brilliancy of this plan. See, the game is directly linked to the juice that is fed to the Meepit's, right? I had you install that pipe? Well, see that pipe contains formula that will allow the Meepit's to be under my control. I will order them to attack Faerie Land." Dr. Sloth smiled his evil smile.

"How long will this mind control serum take to get a hold of the minds of the Meepits." The minion said, backing towards the door.

"Let's see, a month roughly." Dr. Sloth stated.

"So, even if they win, you can supposedly take over the minds of the Meepits?"

"Actually, no, see, the serum gets more diluted the more the game is played." Dr. Sloth spoke up. "But I really like the ice lollies that they are giving out as prizes."

"Who are giving out as prizes?"

"Well, the resistance of course, since I see no reason to give out prizes. They cost very little NP to buy and make for a good brain freeze. A good brain freeze leads to a good round of ideas coming through the brain."

"I see. Well, there was a task that you wished for me to do, so I shall go and do it."

"Good, I'll go back to eating my ice lollies and playing with my Meepit. He is really well behaved with the serum."


	2. March 2nd – Sloth's Wocky Crazy Toys

Sloth's minion that was helping him with AAA and Abigal returned the next day to see how Sloth was going with his plans to use this years Daily Dare to take over all Neopets. He was watching the two gamers on the screen and scratched the ears of a pink Meepit that stood on the arm of his chair. Sloth was yet again laughing maniacly. "Today they have to beat their scores and my score of five."

"Is it even possible to get a score of five?" The minion asked.

"I really don't know. I hacked the games. That was the score I got before I got caught." Sloth said.

"So, you really didn't play the game, did you?"

"I caught five green shells. I like green." Sloth commented back.

"Then that would be a score of fifty five, if I am not mistaken."

"No, just like I was able to save eleven Meepits yesterday." Sloth retorted. "Thus the scores I got."

"So, may I ask why you have all this stuff from the Wocky game spread around the room?"

"Because my Meepit wanted to play with these nice toys," Sloth pointed to the stuffed animals. The Neopets were left untouched, but the Faeries were chewed pretty bad. "He makes for a great Meepit sick dog, or pet. I can sick him on the Space Faerie."

"What about everything else." The minion asked.

"Well, the fruit is there because the Meepits refused to taste the Meepit Juice because they could taste the syrum in it. So, I had to flavor the syrum." Sloth retorted. "Plus, they make for great fruit smoothies.

"Alright, what about the Faerie in the toob?" The minion pointed to the place where the Faerie was in a glass dome.

"Oh, I am using that to plan a new containment field for my Faeries that I catch. I need it bigger and badder then next time." Sloth smiled. "Maybe this time I'll be able to find a male Faerie and hold him ransom."

"Uhh huh…" The minion retorted. "There is no such thing as a boy Faerie."

"There is the Happiness Faerie," Sloth retorted, making a joke.

The minion didn't get that it was a joke though. "You disguise yourself as the Happiness Faerie to be able to fool some Neopets and turn them mutant for your new army that has taken over the Space Center."

"Yes, well, that was supposed to be a joke," Sloth snapped.

"Hardy har har… I obviously didn't get it. What's with the books and flaming evil coconuts?"

"See, the books are to read to my Meepit so he would go to sleep last night. The coconuts so I can get all of those … I stole them… so I can have a corner on the market on them. Plus, evil coconuts are cool, flaming ones are uber cool." Sloth said, laughing his laugh again.

"May I ask who you got to kidnap the two kids?" The minion asked.

"Nope. I have to say though, the prizes I can buy up easily for weapon and food supplies today. The resistance won't know their own plan is being used against them."

"I had better get back to what I was working on."

"You do that."


	3. March 3rd – My Meepit has Fleas

Yet again Sloth was plotting using the Daily Dare. This time, when the minion came in, he saw Dr. Sloth soaking his Meepit in a green substance. He had no clue what the stuff could be as it could actually be many things, for there were many things in Neopia that had that green color and were of that consistency.

"So, sir, how much did you score today?" The minion asked. He knew that Sloth didn't score well on games, even though he gloated that he did. His mind was too focused on conquering to have any time to actually relax his mind. His minion was of the opinion that if Sloth actually took a real vacation, he might actually succeed for once.

"I scored eight points," Dr. Sloth cackled. "That's eight pets that I hit! I am a genius!"

"Yes sir, an evil genius." The minion thought. " _Just not a genius at game and life skills, but then if you actually had good social skills, you wouldn't be trying to take over the world._ "

"In case you hadn't noticed, by Meepit got infested, so it was only logical that I use the one game that would help me get a supply of stuff to soak him in so that the pests will die. Die pests! Die! Die! Die!" Sloth laughed, it suddenly going high pitched.

"Yes sir," The minion stated, narrowing his eyes. "May I ask you, how did the Meepit get infested?"

"Well, the stuffed animals I bought were used, so naturally they were infested." Sloth swung his hand around. It was then that the minion noticed that the stuffed animals were also covered in goo, as were half the books.

"What about the books sir,"

"They had book worm," Sloth joked.

"So, you had to stop them from destroying the books too.

"It was a joke," Sloth snapped yet again.

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't get jokes." The minion retorted.

"That's because you're stupid. Perhaps I should replace you," Sloth said, narrowing his eyes.

"I make up for stupidity with loyalty." The minion stated.

"Well, that's for sure." Sloth suddenly began to itch.

"I had best get going on what you had me doing," The minion said, not wanting to be infested too.

"You do that." Sloth continued to itch.


	4. March 4th – Shadows of Enemies

When the minion arrived the next day, he saw that Sloth was no longer watching the two children playing games. This relieved him some and he hoped that Sloth had moved onto other plans. Of course, he could defiantly not be sure with the way his master was. Many times he wondered why he had ever choosen to serve such a master.

"Sir, I see you aren't playing with the children any more?" The minion stated.

"I don't play with children. They are too mushy gushy full of Happyness. Happiness is for the birds." Sloth snapped at him.

"Sir, you were playing with AAA and Abigal." The minion commented.

"That is different, I did that to, I am doing that to make them and all of Neopet's cry." Sloth laughed.

"Yes, well… so you're still at it. What is up on the screene?" The minion asked.

"Well, let's see, the game they play today is Sophie's Shadow. I got the great idea to take out one of my enemies who might be able to twart my plans from it." Sloth chuckled. "And it only took some of this fruit from the second day to help mess it up."

"So, I take it you killed Sophie the Witch?" The minion asked.

"No… I want to make her suffer." The evil leader was quite pleased with himself. " So, I had my Meepit sneak in with my own potion to combine with what she was doing, and boom, she is split in two."

"I see…" The minion had his or her doubts about all of this.

"I also placed her in a maze and released all sorts of monsters."

"So what did you score on the game?"

"I scored seven points… that's seven potions she will not be able to find. As people play the games, the potions will disappear that can turn her back." Sloth laughed.

"Yes, well what happens when they are all gone?" The minion asked.

"I will put them all back so I can start all over with tormenting her!"

"I see. I am going to go back to what you were having me do." The minion said.

Sloth didn't respond this time. "You know, I would have thought that with the fact that she was a Witch that she would be an awsume ally, but no… she wouldn't even except me asking he out on a date. Just one measly date. Well, now look how childish she looks now!"


	5. March 5th – Destruction for Vacation

Sloth was watching the children the next day and watching Kiko Lake on the next. He was scratching the head of his Meepit and laughing maniacally. Abigail looked like she was about to collapse from lack of sleep, but AAA seemed to be faring better then her. Sloth's minion came in and glanced at the screens. "I take it that you are enjoying the destruction of anything that brings fun during vacations?"

"Oh, yes, I am taking a vacation myself. I decided to be nice and only get a score of ten."

"I take it that you found ten of the Kikos in the game," The minion said dryly.

"Mmmhhmm." Sloth watched as on the screen a Kiko disappeared. "Let's see, where shall he reappear? Sloth set his Meepit down onto a grid. "Pick my precious, pick. I trust your judgment."

The Meepit ran around and suddenly pushed one of the buttons. A splash was heard and the camera was refocused on the water part of Kiko Lake. "Ahh, yes. For every Kiko matched, I get to power up my Kiko NGS ray."

The minion gave him a funny look and Sloth rolled his eyes. "The Nab, Grab, Set Ray, where the ray nabs the Kiko from its spot, brags away all its fun and then sets it in a place that it will be miserable.

"I see."

"Would you like me to use it on you?" Sloth snarled.

"You forget, I am not a Kiko," The minion snapped.

"I could turn you into a Kiko, right," Sloth muttered. "That Neopets would match your aptitude best."

"You forget, I am not a Neopet…" The voice was irritated.

Sloth snarled and threw something at the minion. "Yes, well, guess what, I am a scientist. I can do as I wish. You are such an idiot that you can't say anything right. I tell you this; I highly doubt your abilities to do anything. I might turn you into one of those things that were bugging my Meepit and squash you!"

"I'll shut up and leave." The minion retorted.

"Good. You seem to take the fun out of all my evil fun." Sloth moped.


	6. March 6th – Burning the Enemy

When the minion came in then next day, he saw that Sloth had brought in a barbeque and was cooking some of the fruit he had. It smelled so bad the minion wondered if it was just Sloth's cooking or if it had to do with the fact that the fruit might be starting to go bad. Sunscreen was on Sloth's Meepit, making its hair messy.

Sloth turned to the minion and it was easily noted that he was sunburned. The minion tipped his head and wondered how that happened, as Sloth hated the sun. He was answered very quickly by Sloth. "It is very hard installing shafts and closing of the volcano so that a certain hero can't get out. It shots off geysers and rocks at that stupid ape."

The minion glanced at the screen. "He doesn't look like an ape."

"Nah nah, I no, he's not a monkey kind of Neopets, but dressed like that, he looks like Neanderthal." Sloth retorted.

"He is a Neanderthal." The minion commented.

"I don't recall asking you." Sloth poked at the fruit. "I am thinking that I might stick this somewhere where those two kids can smell it and torture them with the smell. They have to be very hungry by now."

"Or choke them to death," The minion muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" Sloth snapped.

"I didn't say anything except that I need to be going now."

"Not before you try this." Sloth suddenly stuffed some of the food he had cooked into his minion's mouth. The minions eyes went wide and he ran out of the surveillance room. "Well, that was what was supposed to happen."

Sloth then shrugged his shoulders and continued cooking.


	7. March 7th – Turtum, a Parachute Attack

The minion carefully glanced into the room where Sloth was before he entered. The minion was becoming more and more unsure of how Sloth would react to certain things. But then, hadn't Sloth always been flaking when it came to his mind on things. It was quite obvious that he was insane, the question though was, how insane was he?

The minion glanced in and saw on the screen a bunch of Turtum walling from the sky with parachutes attached to them to insure that they landed safely. Arrows were strapped to their backs in a way that the arrow point protruded over the edge of the shell. The reason for this, and why the Turtum falling was unknown.

However, this became evident why when the Turtum landed in, of all places, Meridel, but then it really was no surprise. The Turtum charged through the streets, chasing the citizens with the arrows attached to their backs. A few found weapon stashes and suddenly disappeared with the weapons.

The minion at first wondered where they disappeared to, when one appeared in the surveillance room with the weapons. A robot came in and grabbed the Turtum and weapons and them took off with it through the door. The minion was almost knocked over in the rush.

He noted that Sloth was tallying the weapons as they were brought in. His Meepit was snoring on his shoulder. The minion spoke up. "Why exactly are you stealing weapons? Shouldn't you destroy them, as those primitive things are of no use to your army?"

"Shush. I can use them." Sloth then slammed his foot. "Shoot. I lost count. Have those weapons returned to where they were and begin again. That is the seventh time today."

Sloth then sneered. "I got a score…"

The minion hurried off, carrying a Turtum and weapons to help get the restart done faster.


	8. March 8th – The Black Negg Market

The minion was walking in the corridors of Sloth's base when suddenly a Meeraca came by, pulling by its tail a bunch of Neggs. The minion was knocked over onto the floor and another Meeraca came hurtling by, this time running over him. He could see in their eyes that they were hypnotized in going somewhere. The minion began to follow them and discovered that they were heading to Sloth's surveillance room.

Sloth was yet again counting the Neggs. The counting of the weapons coming in was now being done by a robot. Another robot was giving the Meepit a massage and it was chirping with pleasure. As Sloth counted a Negg, he tossed it into a shoot.

"To bad they aren't brining that many Fish Neggs. They will fetch an even higher price on the market, but when I am done, everything will come to be at a high price. You bring one thing up in price; then everything else goes up. Except dung, but I wouldn't mind all the Neopets having to sell off the cloths on their backs and having to wear dung."

"Why would they wear dung? They used to not wear anything else." The minion asked.

"Well, good point for once." Sloth said, tapping his pencil against his chin. "I'll just make the mandatory order that everyone wears dung and that at least one member of each family is to be a mutant, no?"

"Not a bad idea." The minion said, nodding his head. "Though there would be infighting as to who the mutant should be."

"I'll decide which one then. No, I'll be sure to decide, giving the family no clue about whom will be changed. I think Jeran shall be one of them, and then he can become my loyal servant." Sloth laughed. "I'll turn all the heroes into mutants! Wallah, I'll have an unstoppable army."

"You'll have to brainwash them, no?"

"It isn't as if I haven't done it before,"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing."


	9. March 9th – Blasting the Mine

Sloth was beginning to get annoyed with all the questions that his minion was dropping his way, so he decided to send him to check on the next minion. That way he could check on the two kids who were stuck gaming. And, he could see what funny thing could happen to his minion.

If there was one thing the minion was glad of, it was to be out of Sloth's headquarters. However, the place he went was not a vacation place. It was a dusty old mine that everyone was working hard to mine out of. It was a franchise left over from when Sloth had been in charge of Neopia's moon.

The minion glanced around at the mine. All around him was different colors of stone. The workers were busy cutting the different colors out of the walls. It seemed that this mine had been closed but had been reopened when Sloth began to use the gaming to help power the mine. It was now at full throttle and Neopet slaves, Grundo's that hadn't been rescued when Sloth had been defeated in battle.

Sloth preferred to call it battle, instead of war. As far as he was concerned, the war had never ended and his hostile take over was only set back, not stopped. What he didn't hear was the fact that many of his minions thought he was crazier then he had been before he had been defeated, but many wondered if that was even possible.

This was what the minion heard from the Neopets that were in charge of the mine. They wondered if they in fact were going to go anywhere. The minion wasn't likely to repeat any of this and was glad that the signal was non existent in the mine. That was one of the reasons that he had been sent down. No video feed could go through. The other was that Sloth enjoyed watching others suffer.

Finally, the minion walked out of the mine wherein Sloth contacted him through his COM link, laughing as he did. "You look very colorful today!"

The minion narrowed his eyes. "That was a joke, wasn't it?"

"You actually got that it was a joke?" Sloth laughed even harder.

"What you said tends to be a compliment… you never give compliments unless you want something. You've already gotten what you wanted out of me today, no?"

"Oh yes, I defiantly have." A robot suddenly came out of nowhere, caring a mirror. The minion caught a look at himself and realized he was covered all over in multi colored dust from the mine. "This was more enjoyable then watching the two kids, but well worth the wait!"


	10. March 10th – Mail Order Bliss

Sloth had set up his own mail center. The reason he had set up his own mail center was that he was detaining all Yooyous carrying mail so that he could get a hold on people's mail. He had three Grundo slaves that could read and hadn't been freed with the building of the ship. They were to bring him anything interesting. Otherwise they could do whatever they wanted to do.

One of the Grundo's was a white one by the name of Spacewinx. She had given herself that name by watching the black and white television and seeing one of the human cartoons that had come through. To her, it acquainted freedom; thankfully Sloth didn't understand her name.

She was having fun drawing on all the bills smiley faces and pictures from the cartoons she had watched. Most of Sloth's tasks were not fun and tended to be grueling. But they had been given the order to cause as much chaos as possible for the mailing system to make it so that Neopia's mailing center could no longer be trusted.

One of the other Grundo's looked over at what she was doing. "You do know that smiley faces and Faeries acquaint goodness. They won't believe that Sloth is behind this."

"So," But the Grundo began to also draw things from other shows. She laughed. "I can make it look like Sloth is crazy. This is what he would draw if he watched the cartoons that we watch."

"Cool, the second," The Grundo spoke up. "This is Sloth would draw if he saw my favorite cartoon!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the mailing center, the minion was using his Darigan Carmariller, Black Gathow and Fire Scarabug to go around placing the microphones and video feeds that Sloth wanted. He had a small station hidden away, where no one would think to look for him. He was listening in through headphones and watching the different feeds on a couple of small televisions. He suddenly began to laugh as one of the phone taps came through.

"Why is Cobra from Sigma Six shooting Faeries on my bills?" Came one disgruntled person.

"How come when Scooby and the gang pull off the mask, it ends up being Sloth and it says he's captured them."

"How come it says that the Batman has been molecully changed by Dr. Sloth?"

"Why is Sloth drawing smiley faces and flowers…? I can't believe he would actually do that… wait, it says his alter ego the Happiness Faerie drew the frowny faces and skulls on the other side."

"I am missing my magazine subscription to Neolady!"

For once, the minion was actually laughing.


	11. March 11h – Ugga Smash, Ugga Hurt

The minion returned the next day to find Sloth laughing his head off with his Meepit, which was now a Mutant Meepit. They were watching cars smash themselves on screen. Sloth noticed the minion and smiled. "I didn't have to tie this into the game or set up surveillance for this one. They are doing it all themselves. Ugga Smash has always been my favorite show. All the destruction, all the chose and the big dino going stomp on the cars… what more could an evil genius ask for! Whoo hoo!

The minion walked over and noticed as stack of magazines. They featured female Neopets. Sloth glanced at him. "I got those via the mail system yesterday."

"That explains what happened to many magazines yesterday…"

"And is still happening! I need to keep my minions entertained." Sloth laughed. "I couldn't figure out what kind you would want, you're a stick in the mud for anything fun."

"I found yesterday entertaining…" The minion suddenly found himself hit in the head with a rolled up magazine.

"Yes, well… I didn't. I wish I had been the ones doing the drawing. Though I don't know where the comments that I am an old man came from."

"Probably the Neopian Article you wrote placing you at the beginning times for Neopia…"

"Ahh, I had forgotten I had written that. Anyways, I am not an old man. Am I an old man?"

"No." Suddenly the minion was hit again twice.

"You were hesitant. Now get out of my site before I hit you again." The minion quickly complied, rubbing the back of his head as he did so.


	12. March 12th – Irritating Sophie

Sloth was not busy watching the kids the next day. Instead, he was watching Sophie the witch stir some kind of brew. He was also drooling, much to the disgust of his minion. The minion walked over to the screen and shook his head. "What does this have to do with world domination?"

"I am looking for my future wife." Sloth drooled. The minion stared for a few seconds.

"I don't think she would want to be your wife." This caused him to be hit by one of the rolled up newspapers.

"And why not… my looks?" Sloth snapped. "She is evil and thus great."

"As I recall, she isn't evil, just a witch." The mention stated.

"Well, like wise, she is green, and I love green. I should have made it so that Meepits mutated into a green color, but that was before I decided I liked them for pets." Sloth stroked the head of his Meepit.

"Anyways, from what I heard, she really likes living as an old maid." The minion stated. "Not to mention she is very anti-social, even with her family."

"Well, I sent her a little gift." Sloth chuckled. The minion watched as a knock came from the door. Sophie went and opened it. A robot bustled in with a TV and then left. The TV snapped on and it showed AAA and Abigail pushing away from buttons. A shadow with purple eyes popped up and scared the girl Aisha. At this, Sophie began to throw her potion ingredients at the television. "She loves me!"

"Yeah, that is the way to win a woman's heart. Torture children," The minion said dryly.

"What did you say!?" Suddenly Sloth was throwing things at the minion again. The minion fled as quick as possible.


	13. March 13th – Island Crazy

The next day the minion was sent to one of the islands to help deliver something for Sloth. He didn't know which island it was, nor did he care. He had an assortment of tiles made from stone from the mine. He hadn't a clue what Sloth was up too. But a nice walk outside in the sunshine was actually nice for a change. He finally came to a hut.

Out popped a creature wearing a mask. The surprise of the encounter caused him to fall backwards to the ground. "Oogah boogah! Oogah boogah!"

The minion glared at the creature, not happy to be seeing this. The creature pulled on the pack that was at his side. "More magic tiles? More?"

The minion unswung the bag. He noticed that a camera was watching them. Sloth's idea of having fun with them. He handed over the bag to the creature. "Payment!"

The minion blinked a couple times. But the creature began to dance. "Master marry green being. Master take over world. Master spare me."

"Do you have any idea who Master is?" The minion asked.

"Master the great Agaokookie! He never seen, never heard! Send many gifts! Say, sing my praises to the sky, more gifts to come!"

"Why?"

"I predict everything!" The creature stated. "I magical!"

"Sure…"

"You not believe! You become a Fuggy Buggy by the end of the day! I shall see with my own eyes!"

"I am leaving now. You and Master have fun with this venture of yours." The minion was careful not to say game. Sloth was probably enjoying the creature worshiping him. That, and watching all the fake prophesies it told people.


	14. March 14th – Robo Petpets Attack

loth was sitting in his chair when the minion came in on the fourteenth. Oddly, his Meepit wasn't there, which the minion thought was odd. Sloth had been doting nonstop on the Petpet. That had been unusual for Sloth in the first place; for him to have abandoned something he had his mind on was completely another.

"Sir, where is your Meepit?" The minion asked. Sloth just grinned and looked at him, a smile on his face. The minion suddenly felt something crawling up his leg. It was as if some sort of bug was crawling up his leg. The minion froze in place as it continued to crawl up his leg, then his back, then onto his shoulder, stopping.

The minion glanced over to his shoulder to see a robot that was like a jellyfish. The minion suddenly let out a yell. "Millipod!"

The minion ran across the room and slumped against the wall. "Millipod!"

The Millipod crawled down his shoulder and onto the ground. It then proceeded to head over to where Sloth was. On top of it a Meepit, Sloth's Meepit to be exact, was riding. The Millipod crawled up Sloth's chair and Sloth scratched his Meepits ears. "Are you calm yet?"

"What's they idea with the robo Petpet?" The minion asked, still having the willies about the Millipod.

Sloth clicked on the video screen and the minion saw different kinds of robotic Petpet's running around the Space Station. Each Petpet had a Meepit riding it. Over the video feed, comments could be heard.

" _Ahh! Meepit's are taking over the world!_ "

" _Does this have anything to do with the weird things that have been going on Neopia?_ "

" _What kid decided to pull this prank?_ "

"They're blaming your great plan on kids. How genius is that?" The minion stated. Sloth just smiled. The Millipod with the Meepit on it suddenly took after the minion. The minion ran out the door trying to get away.


	15. March 15th – Kass Effect

Jeran was walking through the village, enjoying watching the children playing games. One of the favorite games was 'Whack the Kass', where the children would send a Kass replica flying through the air. The idea was to get the Kass as far away from the starting point as possible. Whoever hit it the farthest would win.

On one of the path's leading to the fields where the children tended to play this game, Jeran saw a wooden booth with many different figurines. Scribbled on the sign was ' _altrnitv kasses_ ' and on another sign was scribbled ' _won neo dolar_ '. Jeran shook his head as he noted that the alternatives were Neopian Heroes and Heroines.

The seller was obviously a Grundo, though he tried hiding it by wearing an Ixi muzzle mask and had pasted Ixi horns on its head. It also wore black gloves. The Grundo could not have been convincing in the least. He was also huge and green, obviously a mutant. While one would think that he would be menacing, he was able to gather the children to him and was actually selling the toys.

Jeran walked over and picked up one and found that they were well made. He flipped them over, then glanced at the Grundo, an eyebrow raised. One of the kids showed him a toy that was of Jeran.

"I got one of you! I'm not going to use it for playing with! This is a collector's item!" The child then ran off.

The Grundo smiled sheepishly at Jeran. "Uhh… death to Sloth?"

This caused Jeran to roll his eyes, knowing that this was probably one of those stupid nut jobs who were trying to raise money to bring Sloth back. He wasn't sure how to deal with this without upsetting the children. He then heard something coming from the bushes.

" _Another bad plan of his! He sells them so cheap and they don't use them… he's losing money!_ "

" _You forgot something! Your com-link is open! When you get back, you will be punished… with Millipods!_ "

Jeran dashed into the bushes, only to see that no one was there. But he was quite sure he wasn't mistaken. He turned to see the Grundo packing up his wares and apologizing to the children about having to leave for the day.


	16. March 16th – Hasee Crunch

Illusion had decided to visit the Hasee fields. This was a place in Neopia that had been set up so that Hasees could play their game of catching donut fruit. This Petpet loved to eat donut fruit and their owners would bring them to this place to play and eat donuts at the same time.

Originally it had only been Hasees that had come here, but other Petpets eventually came to play too. As more and more came, the donut fruit had to be replenished. This was the job of a few Faeries that had been selected and rotated out each week. They tended to be the youngest, so they needed to be checked up on every now and then.

This week it was Illusion's turn to check up on them and she had chosen today for her surprise visit. Something had told her that today, something was going wrong. She was answered by two of the young Faeries running by her caring sick Petpets. She stared at them.

"What's going on?"

"They're throwing extra dung in!" One of the girls cried.

"All the Petpets are only getting that vile dung!" Another stated.

"Except the Meepits… for some reason, they are getting all the donuts."

Illusion quickly walked a little further. She glanced up at two figures standing up in the trees, tossing the vile stuff at Petpets as they jumped. One of them was a huge green Grundo and the other was wrapped in the cape. Illusion shook her hand at the two of them. "Get lost you bullies!"

The one in the cape spoke up. "Well, as much fun as my lieges plans are, angry red heads are not to be contended with. Beam us up."

"Sloth follower wannabes," Illusion grumbled.


	17. March 17th – Faerie Trauma

Sloth was very much enjoying his next prank. Odd shaped bubbles were floating around different parts of Neopia. A new one was formed every time someone scored a hundred points on Faerie Bubble. When they hit things, they had disastrous effects.

An orange one was floating by a grass hut on a tropical island and it suddenly burst into flames. A green one hit a Neopet and entrapped them in vines. A purple one hit something and burst into smoke, causing Neopets to gasp for air. Another one caused the Neopets to grow wings that they couldn't control and that would disappear after they raised up into the air eight feet. The blue ones covered the ground in ice.

"To bad I couldn't make too many of the orange ones… they seem to make the most damage, don't they precious?" Sloth said to his Meepit. "This is boring."

A sudden fit of laughter came from near him and he turned his head to look at his minion, who was on the ground. He was rolling from uncontrollable laughter. "At least someone finds this amusing. If you don't leave now, I'll send the Millipods after you again."

The minion gulped and ran out of the room.


	18. March 18th – School Daze Crisis

Sloth was watching the evening news when his minion came in the next day. He had purposely come in late. He tilted his head at the video monitor in confusion. Sloth noticed this and spoke up. "I am watching the news because it gives the best info on what I've done today."

" _In the latest news of the crisis that has hit our Neopian Schools, our sources say that almost all the grades have been changed of all students to an F. We wonder how it is that the computer system that stores all the grades was hacked so easily. In other news, the grades that were kept the same, or changed for the better, were the mutants._

" _Libby, can we say that this is a work of a person seeking justice for those mutants who have been failing because someone thinks that the system has been failing them?_ "

" _I really do think so. Demonstrators have gathered outside the city hall protesting that someone wouldn't have gone through all that trouble to change the grades unless they were trying to make a statement. The only logical statement is to point out the crisis that has become evident to exist among the mutants._ "

" _That crisis deals with how the school system treats them, am I correct?_ "

" _Oh, yes, this is correct. Apparently, the school system hasn't been giving the same money to the mutant Neopets as they do to others. They even have moved them to special schools with less funds saying that these schools are to better suit their needs as 'mutant' Neopets._ "

Sloth threw something at the video screen, smashing it. "Statement! I was making a statement of world domination, stating that those who are mutants will get ahead in my system and that I will favor them."

"I'll request a new screen." The minion spoke up.

"You do that."


	19. March 19th – What a Fun Guy

The minion was wondering what Sloth was up to that day. He was walking down the hall to where Sloth was. He suddenly heard a loud _thunk_ on the hall window. He turned and his eyes went wide. He tried hard not to laugh.

Plastered to the window was an orange Grundo. His mouth was spread wide and his tongue was lagging out. Drool from the impact was dripping down. A sign was in one hand. " _27_ _th_ _attempt for Kreludor!_ "

The minion stared for a few seconds and then saw pieces of something hit the window. He went up and looked at it, seeing it slime down the window. "Uughh… Space Fungus…"

" _Will attempt again!_ " The sign flipped over. The minion just stared at the orange Grundo. The sign flipped again. " _Sloth will not succeed!_ "

The minion scratched his head. "I don't think that is possible with that sign. Then again, I don't think it is possible to survive outside in space. I must be seeing things."

Splat! The Orange Grundo hit the shield again. " _Grundo's don't need to worry!_ "

The sign then flipped over again. " _28_ _th_ _attempt for Kreludor!_ "


	20. March 20th – Snowball Fight

Sloth's minion hurried through the snow, quite happy to be getting to handle today's special thing. He popped his head over the snow bank, a smirk on his face. As the Snow Faerie walked by, he let a snowball go and it hurtled towards her. His grin faded though as it stopped in mid air.

" _Snap… I forgot she controls this element!_ " he said.

"Illusion! You prankster! I told you I couldn't be hit!" the snow Faerie said, suddenly causing the ball to go hurtling at the Earth Faerie.

"Oh, hey! I didn't throw that!' Illusion muttered.

"And I did?" the Tooth Faerie commented. "Really Illusion, I would have made it more obvious that I was going to be throwing snowballs."

"Why?" the Snow Faerie asked.

"Because…" the Tooth Faerie said, launching a snowball at her and hitting the one Faerie in the face. "Then you're not expecting it!"

"Still… I didn't throw the snowball," Illusion commented.

"Illusion… you love playing pranks," the Snow Faerie commented, wiping away the snow.

"No… that is a certain Dark Faerie we all know," Illusion commented.

"Snowball fight!" the Tooth Faerie yelled, tossing a snowball at Illusion. "First with a cold tooth loses!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" the Snow Faerie asked, only to get hit by a snowball. "Alright! That does it!"

All of the Faeries picked up snowballs and began to throw them at each other. Sloth's minion wasn't happy… this was supposed to be his job.


End file.
